A screw compressor is a type of positive displacement compressor that can be used to compress various working fluids, such as for example refrigerant vapor. The screw compressor typically includes one or more rotors. During operation, the working fluid (e.g. refrigerant vapor) can be compressed, for example, in a pocket formed between the rotors, and the compressed working fluid can then be discharged from a discharge port at an axial end of the rotors.